New Roommate
by agustinazimah
Summary: Sungmin yang mewnyukai guru/Eunhyuk yang genit/serta Donghae yang merasa kacau setelah anak baru itu datang. SUPER JUNIOR! KIHAE! BOYSLOVE! DLDR!


**Title : New Roommate!**

**Main cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sunny, and other SMTOWN Artists.**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama, Romance, School life, little Humor.**

**Rating : Teen menyerempet Mature.**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SMEnt, orang tua, diri mereka sendiri serta fans.**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina ( NazimahElfish )**

**Warning : YAOI! KIHAE FICT! Ada straightnya juga sih karena castnya disini anak-anak SMTown.**

**Summary : Tentang kegelisahan hati Donghae setelah mendapat roommate baru …**

Di sebuah tempat teramai di sekolah tampak tiga orang siswa yang sedang berbincang sembari menyantap sarapan di hadapan mereka, yup, ini adalah kantin.

"Kalian sudah tahu jika akan ada anak baru?" salah seorang diantaranya memulai topik baru, "benarkah?" sambut yang lainnya.

"Yup! Kudengar dia pindahan dari L.A! LA!" beritahunya heboh pada dua orang lain hingga matanya mengerling ke depan, tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan, "Hoi Sunny!" sapanya pada seorang siswi yang lalu berjalan ke arah mereka,

"Hai Sungmin! Hai Donghae! Hai monyet!" sontak mengundang tawa dari dua orang bermarga Lee lain sedang yang dikatai monyet hanya mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa memanggilku monyet?" Tanya gadis yang bernama lengkap Lee Soonkyu namun kekeuh ingin disapa sebagai Sunny itu setelah menjatuhkan diri disamping Sungmin yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya, ah sekedar info saking bencinya dengan nama asli, kau hanya perlu memanggilnya Soonkyu maka dia akan mengejarmu untuk memukul bokongmu!

"Dia bilang ada anak baru." Donghae menyahut kalem, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ditengah semester seperti ini?" Sunny bertanya lagi, "Eunhyuk bilang dia pindahan L.A." Sungmin menimpali.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sunny mendadak antusias, tentu saja ketiga siswa lain sontak menebak jika ratu aegyo itu akan menjadikan ini bahan gosip dengan siswi-siwsi yang menamai mereka sebagai "Girls' Generation" itu.

"Menurutmu?" Eunhyuk bertanya, "ayolaaaahh!" Sunny beralih ke Sungmin, mengedipkan bulu matanya centil pada sang sepupu hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan, "laki-laki." Jawabnya sukses membuat Sunny beranjak dari ketiga siswa itu menuju meja lain yang dipenuhi siswi populer yang sudah diberitahu nama kelompoknya.

…

Donghae menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Sunny, sekilas dia menatap YoonA yang kebetulan juga memandangnya, keduanya tersenyum tipis dimana Donghae mendengus lelah setelahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Donghae menaruh hati pada Putri Sekolah itu tapi apa daya, dia keduluan oleh kakak tingkat yang sialnya sama sempurnanya dengan si gadis.

…

Pelajaran telah berakhir dan Donghae bersiap menuju asrama putra yang terletak sekitar seratus meter dari gedung kelas. Yup, SM High School adalah sekolah asrama yang memiliki lima gedung. Terdiri dari gedung kelas, gedung asrama putra, gedung asrama putri, gedung asrama guru, dan juga gedung kebutuhan yang biasanya tempat kegiatan ekstrak kurikuler para siswa.

Baru saja dia hendak memasukkan kunci pada pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Eh, Kangta Saem ada apa?" tanyanya begitu melihat salah satu guru instrumentlah yang menepuk pundaknya, "ah begini Donghae-ya, besok kau akan membagi kamar ini untuk anak baru yang bernama Kim Kibum." Ujarnya yang membuat Donghae mau tidak mau mengangguk.

Roommate Donghae yang lama adalah kakak tingkat yang telah lulus, dan sewaktu pembagian kamar awal semester lalu dia tidak mendapat roommate jadi ya bisa dibilang dia sendiri di dalam kamar yang berisi dua ranjang itu.

"Baik Saem." Donghae menjawab seadanya, Kangta kembali menepuk pundaknya lalu kembali berkeliling, Donghae mendengus.

…

"Kim Kibum ya?" Donghae menggumam dengan tangan yang menjadi bantal kepalanya, saat ini dia sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

Samar-samar dia kembali membayangkan Im Yoon Ah yang terlambat dia gapai, kekasih YoonA sekarang itu sudah tampan, populer, berkali-kali mengikuti drama musical yang mengharumkan nama sekolah, pandai menyanyi, romantis, menulis puisi yang indah, jago bermain alat musik, selain prestasi seni yang selangit itu Lee Seung Gi juga pandai dalam bidang akademik.

Satu kata yaitu _sempurna_…

Donghae mendengus, dia kembali mengingat tentang dirinya jika dibanding kakak tingkat itu. Biar kita list, dia tampan sekaligus manis, dia juga pandai kok menulis puisi, dia bersama Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merupakan penari yang bisa dibilang paling menonjol dibanding siswa lain, apalagi ya? Ah dia anak baik, tentu saja!

Terus apalagi? Dia tidak pernah mencuri (yakin?), tidak pernah menonton blue film (bohong!), tidak pernah berbohong (Bohong lagi!), tidak pernah menyontek (bohong!), tidak pernah membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' (kau lagi-lagi berbohong Lee Donghae -_- ).

…

Dan esok haripun tiba, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, pintu kamarnya telah terketuk. Dia pikir itu adalah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang ingin pergi bersama namun ternyata dia salah, di depannya kini ada Kangta Saem dan seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata persegi panjang frame hitam yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya juga sedikit lebih tinggi dari Donghae, _hanya sedikit!_

"Nah Donghae, kenalkan ini Kim Kibum yang akan menjadi roommate mulai hari ini, Kim Kibum ini Lee Donghae." Kibum membungkuk pada Donghae sembari mengenalkan diri khas Korea yang dibalas Donghae dengan sama formalnya.

"Oya, kalian juga satu kelas. Nah Kibum, kau bisa meminta Donghae untuk berangkat bersama dan mengelilingi seolah ini. Ingat jangan ke asrama putri!" peringat Kangta yang membuat Donghae mendengus malas tapi langsung tersenyum menatap Kibum yang tertawa kecil.

"Ah silakan masuk! Itu ranjangmu." Ucap Donghae sembari membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk new roommate dia itu lalu menunjuk sebuah ranjang dengan dagu, Kibum menyeret koper besarnya lalu diletakkan di samping ranjang yang ditunjuk Donghae tadi.

Kibum melihat sekeliling, kamar ini dicat biru lembut dan cukup rapi, sepertinya nyaman untuk ditempati. "Eumm, Kibum-sshi?" Donghae menyapa setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Kibum, Kibum mendengung masih melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Kudengar kau pindahan L.A, benar?" Donghae bertanya ragu, Kibum menoleh padanya dan tersenyum yang membuat Donghae ingin mati saking indahnya, kau memang lebay Donghae!

…

Kibum dan Donghae yang berjalan beringingan di koridor klas sontak menarik perhatian para siswi. Kibum yang tampan dengan kacamata yang membuat dia tampak jenius serta rambuat dark brown yang ditata spike seperti menegaskan jika dia memang pindahan dari negeri Paman Sam.

Donghae terlebih dahulu mengantarkan Kibum ke ruang guru karena anak baru biasanya dikenalkan oleh guru yang akan mengajar, setelahnya ia kembali menuju kelas yang bisa dipastikan jika sampai nanti pasti akan dicerca Tanya oleh para siswi.

…

"Ah dia datang!" seorang siswi bername tag Kwon Yuri yang berada di pintu berujar heboh, siswi lain yang sedang menata diri agar dilihat oleh teman baru merekapun bergumam-gumam entah apa itu Donghae tak tahu karena saat ini ia tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam dunianya sendiri yaitu tidur, tak patut dicontoh ya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kwon BoA Saem menyapa, guru sejarah itu datang bersama roommate Donghae, ditatapnya teman-teman baru tersebut, harus dia akui jika siswa-siswi di kelas 11-B ini cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan.

"Selamat Pagi Saem!" para siswi menyahut semangat, Eunhyuk yang duduk disamping Donghae mendengus malas. Bisa dilihatnya kelompok Girls' Generation yang kebetulan beberapa diantaranya adalah teman satu kelasnya sebut saja Tiffany, Hyoyeon, dan Yuri yang paling antusias menyambut sapaan Kwon Saem.

Tidak! Tidak! Eunhyuk tidak menyukai mereka! Oke, bukan suka dalam arti pacaran sih, mereka hanya sebagai teman dan entah kenpapa seperti ada peraturan tak kasat mata dimana pantang memacari teman satu kelas. Hanya saja siswa pemilik gummy smile itu suka menggoda siswi-siwi cantik nan populer tersebut, apa jadinya jika dia tak lagi dianggap karena anak baru itu? Eunhyuk mendengus malas.

Pelajaran hari ini terasa sangatcepat berlalu bagi Donghae mungkin juga Kibum, tahu-tahu anak baru itu sudah menyedot cukup banyak perhatian para siswi termasuk dari kelompok-gadis-populer.

Tiga sekawan Lee (baca : Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin) bahkan harus bersusah payah menahan rahang mereka agar tidak jatuh ketika Kim Taeyeon –_ketua dari Girls' Generation yang berada di kelas 11-A_\- menghampiri Kibum dan berbincang yang entah kenapa terlihat… akrab? Sulit dipercaya, tepuk tangan untuk Kim Kibum.

"Dia benar-benar populer!" Sungmin berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukankah Taeyeon dipacari oleh adik tingkat yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu ya?" sambungnya.

"Lelaki pendek yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu?" Donghae menimpali, sepertinya cast utama kita ini tidak sadar diri jika tinggi dia dan seorang yang bernama Baekhyun itu tidak jauh beda.

"Ah lelaki berisik itu ya? Yang selalu bersama si tiang Park Chanyeol?" Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ketiganya terdiam sejenak, dua tahun bersekolah di SM High School rasanya tidak sebanding dengan kepopuleran dengan anak yang baru sehari bersekolah disini.

Ketiganya mendengus bersamaan dimana sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali berdecak, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin dan jatuh pada seorang guru berkebangsaan China yang bernama Zhang Li Yin.

"Kau, benar-benar menyukai Zhang Saem?" Eunhyuk bertanya keki, Sungmin menatap Zhang Saem penuh cinta yang dimata dua orang lain adalah tatapan jijik.

"Murid yang mencintai guru, apa-apaan ini?" Donghae menggeleng pelan, Runhyuk merangkulnya lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang beberapa detik kemudian berdecak kesal dan menyusul dua sahabatnya itu.

…

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan Kibum belum kembali ke kamar, 'apa dia begitu sibuk dengan kepopulerannya?' batin Donghae sebal, melihat reaksi beberapa teman siswi tadi sepertinya Kibum benar-benar menarik perhatian, bahkan Taeyeon yang hanya dekat dengan Heechul dan Baekhyun saja LEBIH DULU mendekati Kibum, ckckck, benar-benar!

Pintu terbuka dengan Kibum sebagai pelakunya, Donghae diam memainkan ponsel. Kibum berlalu saja dan melepas seragamnya sembarang arah hingga dia bertelanjang dada.

Donghae lagi-lagi harus berusaha menahan rahangnya agar tidak terbuka, pemandangan yang dilihatnya ini benar-benar tubuh lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun bukan?

Donghae mendengus, sedikit iri, CATAT HANYA SEDIKIT! Tubuh pemuda Kim itu atletis! Kotak-kotak berjumlah enam biji yang cukup jelas! Donghae meraba perutnya sendiri yang ekhm, kurus dan tak berbentuk.

DUNIA INI TAK ADIIIIIILLL! Batinnya merana…

_#PrayForDonghae_

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

'Oh no! ada apa dengan jantung sialan ini? Sakit jantungkah? Sejak kapan? Aku akan mati kalau begini terus! Huweeee ibuuuuu aku mau pulaaaangg!' batin Donghae lebay, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan dia tak tahu kenapa.

'Masa Cuma gara-gara ABS Kibum sih?' batin Donghae bingung, 'akukan straight!' lanjutnya. Lagipula dia juga pernah melihat perut berABS milik Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho sewaktu tanding renang kok! Itu loh kakak tingkat yang katanya _cowok-paling-seksi_ d SM High School! Perutnya bahkan lebih berbentuk dari _Kim-Sok-Populer-Kibum_ itu!

…

Sejak saat itu Donghae dan Kibum bagai orang tak saling mengenal, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi kecuali Kibum yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, Kibum diketahui dekat dengan Kim Jongin – _adik tingkat mereka yang masuk dalam list cowok-paling-seksi dengan kulit eksotis, wajah bad boy, dan kemampuan menari yang harus Donghae acungi jempol_\- Kim Taeyeon – _dimana bermunculan gossip cinta segitiga antara Baekhyun-Taeyeon-Kibum diantara para siswa yang ditanggapi cuek oleh tiga orang tersebut_, dan juga Kim Heechul – _cowok ganteng namun cantik yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kerabat dari Kim Taeyeon._

_Kim Family eoh?_

Donghae semakin frustasi, ini bukan lagi dengan tentang betapa populernya Kim Kibum yang bahkan bisa dekat dengan kelompok gadis yang diketuai Taeyeon atau kepandaiannya dalam bidang akademik, atau kemahirannya dalam bermain boxing, ataupun kemampuan rappingnya yang membuatnya dekat dengan Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol, DONGHAE SAMA SEKALI TIDAK IRI!

_Ini… lebih penting dari itu!_

Donghae merasa kotor, bahkan dia merasa lebih hina dari Sungmin yang menyukai Zhang Saem dan dia juga merasa lebih menjijikkan dari Eunhyuk yang suka menggoda para siswi. Dia tidak mungkin seperti ini!

Cklek

Donghae mencelos, kenapa harus Kim sialan ini sih? Batinnya nelangsa. Kibum yang biasa cuek pada roommate itupun tak enak hati melihat wajah Donghae bagai orang sembelit itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau membenciku ya?" Kibum kemudian bertanya ragu, dia telah melepas baju seperti biasa yang membuat Donghae semakin lemas.

"Aku tidak membencimu kok! Aku hanya sedang bermain game!" ucapnya agak gagap sembari menunjukkan ponselnya. Bolehkan Donghae egois? Bolehkah Donghae mendoakan YoonA putus dengan Seung Gi besok lalu mendekati gadis paling populer itu lalu menyatakan cintanya lalu dia diterima lalu dia diberi ucapan selamat oleh satu sekolah? Sungguh, Donghae merasa hampir gila karena fantasi yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dia yang dulunya selalu membayangkan gadis cantik bernama YoonA kini berganti dengan lelaki tampan bernama Kim Kibum! KIM KIBUM! ROOMMATENYA SENDIRI!

Ouh! Donghae itu straight sungguh!

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kibum masih diam memperhatikan Donghae dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sedang Donghae masih memainkan ponselnya asal dengan sesekali melirik Kibum dalam kediaman.

Kibum mendesah, dia mengambil kaos serta jaket lalu memakainya sembari berkata, "aku ingin ke tempat Jongin dulu, mungkin agak malam baru kembali." Dia tersenyum tampan sebelum membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya.

Donghae mengingat-ingat tentang adik tingkat yang satu itu, Kim Jongin namanya. Tampangnya memang bad boy tapi menurut Donghae dia cukup pemalu, Donghae bahkan jarang melihatnya bersosialisasi dengan gadis-gadis di klub dance seperti Yuri, Victoria, Hyoyeon, dan Irene yang terkenal cantik-cantik.

_SM High School bukan hanya dipenuhi orang cerdas dan berbakat tapi juga wajah tanpa cela!_

Kembali dia teringat Kibum yang entah kenapa jauh lebih seksi dibanding adik tingkat dengan kulit eksotis itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat benda di area selatan milik Donghae terbangun. HAH?

"Ough! Sial!" Donghae merutuk sesaat sadar bagian bawah tubuhnya telah terbangun, inilah yang membuat frutasi Donghae selama seminggu ini. Dia selalu berakhir dengan bermasturbasi ketika mengingat Kibum, bahkan ketika fantasinya masih bersama YoonA pun dia tidak pernah bermain solo!

Donghae menurunkan celananya sebatas siku, perlahan dia memegang kemaluannya lalu mengocok dengan tempo beraturan sembari menggumamkan nama Kibum. Dia tidak tahu apa dia sudah benar-benar berubah orientasinya ketika menyebutkan nama lelaki itu, dia tidak peduli sekarang ini!

"Ah Kibum! Ssshhhh… Bummiiehh!" Donghae terus meracau nikmat dengan mata tertutup juga tangan yang tak berhenti bergerak maju mundur hingga…

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dengan Donghae yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, tidak menyadari Kibum yang menangkap basah dirinya bermasturbasi sembari mendesahkan namanya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Kibum horror.

**To Be Continue**

Tutup muka! Entahlah, ini udah cukup lama dalam laptop, kayaknya Cuma 3shoot aja deh fanfic ini. Aku menggambarkan Donghae suka YoonA biar lebih natural, soalnya gay kan walaupun di Korea udah gak terlalu tabu tapi tetap gak bisa diterima secara gamblang.

Other post :

[display-posts category="drabble and oneshoot"]

[display-posts category="fanfiction"]

Donghae, kibum, kihae, super junior, friendship, eunhyuk, sungmin, yoona, snsd, sunny, romance, boyslove, teen


End file.
